Desire
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Beginilah Grimmjow, dia selalu melampiaskan kemarahan dan nafsu nya pada Ulquiorra, melakukan kekerasan seksual hingga sering Ulquiorra tak bisa bergerak lagi. Tapi meski begitu, Ulquiorra sama sekali tak bisa membencinya. 'Grimm...I love you '...Warn : YAOI, LEMON, LIME, AU, OOC, maybe typo (s), Don't like? Just Read. Like? Hope enjoy this fic...RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Descaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Yaoi, rated M, LIME, LEMON, not for underage, AU, maybe OOC, maybe typo (s). Don't like? Just read. Like? Hope you enjoy this fict.

.

.

.

Aku tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi pada perasaanku, pada tubuhku, asalkan tetap bisa bersamanya, akan kuberikan dia segaalanya. Sekalipun jiwa dan ragaku akan remuk sekalipun…

.

.

.

"Ulquiorra!" ia tengah menyusun laporannya malam itu saat namanya dipanggil. Ia segera memberesi kertas-kertas di hadapannya, lalu bergegas menuju sumber suara.

"Ada apa Grimm?" tanyanya seraya membuka pintu kamar seseorang yang ia panggil Grimm. Sosok bersurai biru itu menatapnya.

"_Lick_ _me_," ucap Grimm tegas.

Dan ia terdiam sesaat, hanya untuk kembali mendapatkan protes dari si surai biru.

"Kau stress karena pekerjaan lagi?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang justru berjalan ke arah jendela besar kamar itu untuk menutupnya.

"Cerewet! Cepat lakukan!" bentak Grimm..

Ulquiorra menghela nafas lelah, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan laporanku, juga bahan untuk rapat. Kau akan membutuhkannya untuk besok pagi, Grimmjow."

"Aku bilang cepat lakukan, brengsek!"

Dan Grimmjow beranjak dari kursinya, lalu mendorong Ulquiorra kuat ke ranjang, dan menindihnya, duduk di dadanya.

"Kau yakin pekerjaanmu bisa selesai kalau melakukan ini?" Ulquiorra kembali meyakinkan Grimmjow untuk menggunakan akal sehat. Besok mereka harus bertemu client penting.

"Be-ri-sik!" ucap Grimm penuh penekanan sembari membuka resletting celananya. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan sedikit basah, lalu menekankannya ke bibir Ulquiorra.

"_Take it, bastard_!" makinya karena Ulquiorra tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas lagi, lalu meraih kejantanan Grimm dengan tangannya, mengocoknya pelan, lalu mulai menjilat ujung kejantanannya.

Twitch!

Kejantanan itu berkedut nyaman, dan bisa ia lihat kalau wajah Grimmjow sedikit merah dan nafasnya terengah. Ia ingin lebih. Ulquiorra mulai menjilati seluruh bagian penis-nya, dan tangannya juga tak beralih dari memainkan benda itu.

"_Suck it_!" omel Grimm tak sabaran. Ulquiorra menurut, ia memasukkan kejantanan Grimm ke dalam mulutnya yang tentu saja tak muat. Kejantanan Grimm begitu besar, Ulquiorra hanya bisa mengulum bagian kepalanya saja.

"Ahh…" Grimm mulai mendesah nikmat, tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, dan kian lama kian cepat dan kuat. Penisnya menerobos masuk secara paksa ke dalam rongga mulut Ulquiorra, hingga mulutnya terasa sakit. Grimmjow terus bergerak liar tanpa mempedulikan Ulquiorra.

"Khh…!" Ulquiorra tersedak karena penis grimmjow menggapai kerongkongannya, ingin mendorong benda itu keluar, tapi Grimmjow terus mendesak masuk. Dan Ulquiorra hanya bisa menahan nafas saat akhirnya cairan milik Grimmjow memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Uhuk…!" Ulquiorra tersedak dan memaksa Grimm mengeluarkan penisnya, spermanya meleleh keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra. Meski begitu, tentu saja Ulquiorra sempat menelan sebagian besar cairan itu.

"Sudah cukup?" Tanya Ulquiorra. Berharap Grimmjow segera kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Jangan sok. Kau sudah hampir climax tanpa sentuhan kan?"

"Argh…!" Ulquiorra tersentak saat tiba-tiba Grimmjow meremas miliknya yang sudah menegang. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa ia tidak menegang saat orang yang ia cintai melakukan itu padanya?

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," balas Ulquiorra. Ia harus memakai akal sehatnya, atau pekerjaan besok akan berantakan.

Grimmjow tampak marah, tapi lalu turun dari atas tubuh Ulquiorra dan kembali ke meja kerjanya dengan langkah di hentak-hentakkan. Ulquiorra hanya menatapya dalam diam setelah beranjak duduk, lalu…perlahan ia meremas miliknya sendiri yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Ahh…" ia mendesah pelan.

"Tch! Jangan lakukan disini kalau kau tidak ingin aku melanjutkannya!" omel Grimmjow.

Yeah, ia tahu. Tapi ia merasa ingin melakukannya sambil melihat Grimm, sambil melihat orang yang ia cintai. Jadi ia tetap melakukannya, dan kini menelusupkan tangannya ke balik jeansnya.

"Ngh…!"

"Tch!" Grimm menepikan laptopnya ke tepi meja yang bersentuhan langsung dengan tembok, lalu berdiri, menghampiri Ulquiorra dan menyeretnya duduk di atas meja kerja, sementara ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Lakukan," perintahnya.

"Apa…? Tapi—…"

"Aku ingin melihatnya, cepat lakukan!"

Blush…

Entah mengapa wajah Ulquiorra terasa memanas. Seperti bukan dia. Dan bisa ia lihat Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Hanya di saat seperti ini aku bisa melihat wajah datarmu berubah ekspresi," seringai Grimmjow lalu melepaskan celana Ulquiorra dengan sentakan kuat sehingga kini tubuh bawahnya tak tertutup apapun, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang telah berdiri sempurna dan basah oleh cairan pre-cum.

Shit…!

Hanya karena ditatap oleh Grimmjow sudah membuat pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu begitu _horny_, ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia mengocok kejantanannya dengan cepat.

"Ahh…" ia mendesah nikmat.

Grimmjow terus menatapnya dengan seringaian tipis, lalu jemarinya bergerak untuk menyentuh lubang kenikmatan Ulquiorra.

"Akh…!" Ulquiorra tersentak, lubangnya berkedut nikmat.

"Apa kau ingin dimasuki, Ulqui?" seringai Grimmjow.

"Ukh…" Ulquiorra hanya menatap sayu. Ia sendiri yang menyuruh Grimm untuk tidak melakukannya, kalau sekarang ia yang menyuruh Grimm melakukannya…

"Hng…?" menggoda Ulquiorra, Grimmjow memasukkan satu jemarinya ke dalam lubang Ulquiorra dan menggerakkannya keluar masuk.

"Ngh…ahhh, ahhh…Grimm…" tanpa sadar Ulquiorra mempercepat kocokannya, juga remasannya pada jemari Grimmjow menguat. "Ugh…_It's not_…_enough_…" keluhnya. "G-Grimm…_more_…ahh…" akhirnya ia meminta lebih.

Grimmjow menyeringai, lalu bangkit. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang kembali, menekannya beberapa kali ke lubang Ulquiorra sebelum memasukkannya dengan sekali sentak.

"Aaakkkhh…" Ulquiorra mendesah tertahan. Sakit…tapi nikmat…

Grimmjow langsung bergerak liar, menghantam titik lemah Ulquiorra dengan sentakan kuat. Membuatnya tak henti-hentinya mendesah.

"Ahh…ahhh…Grimm…aku…ham—pir…ahh…" erang Ulquiorra.

"Tch! Jangan seenakmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu klimaks, kau akan mengotori bajuku," Grimmjow langsung menutup ujung kejantanan Ulquiorra dengan ibu jarinya.

"A—agh…tap—tapi…Grimm, aku sudah…tidak tahan…ahhh," tubuh Ulquiorra bergetar menahan klimaksnya yang tak boleh ia keluarkan. "Grimm…kumohon…aahhhh…"

"Hng…asalkan kau mau melayaniku sampai pagi," Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Ahhh…ta—tapi…peker-jaan…ahhhhhh…"

"Terserah kau saja," Grimmjow meremas kejantanan Ulquiorra dengan tetap menutup ujunganya dengan ibu jari.

"Aaaaahhhhhh…" Ulquiorra memekik tertahan. "Ugh…ahh…ba-baiklah…" ia menyerah. Membuat seringaian Grimm makin bertambah jelas. Ia bergerak makin liar, tangannya mengocok milik Ulquiorra dengan cepat walau satu tangannya lagi masih mencegah Ulquiorra untuk klimaks.

"Nhhh … Grimmm, onegai, ahhh…aku sudah tidak bisa…ahhhh…Grimmmm…" dan Grimmjow melepas ujung kejantanan Ulquiorra, membiarkannya menyemburkan cairan putih kental yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Lalu dalam beberapa sentakan terakhir, Grimmjow klimaks di dalam lubang Ulquiorra.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Ulquiorra tengah memeriksa kembali bahan rapatnya, dan dengan ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Grimmjow tengah mengobrol dengan seorang bersurai jingga. Ichigo Kurosaki. Ulquiorra tahu Grimmjow menyukai Ichigo—lihat saja bagaimana ekspresi wajah Grimmjow saat sedang mengobrol dengan Ichigo—dan ia juga tahu kalau cinta Grimmjow bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Ichigo sudah punya kekasih.

Dan karena itulah ia bisa mengerti perasaan Grimmjow. Ia mengerti walau ia mencintai Grimmjow sedangkan Grimmjow tak mencintainya, ia tak bisa berhenti mencintai pria itu. Jadi ia juga tahu walau Ichigo tak mencintainya, Grimmjow akan tetap mencintai Ichigo, sama seperti ia mencintai Grimm.

"Ulquiorra," panggil Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra mendongak dari kertas-kertasnya, lalu membawa kertas-kertas itu ke hadapan Grimmjow.

"Materinya sudah siap?" Tanya Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk.

"Memangnya client hari ini siapa Grimm?" Tanya Ichigo, dia adalah salah satu bawahan Grimmjow. Salah satu orang yang paling Grimmjow percaya.

"Ha? Memangnya aku belum memberi tahu?" jawab Grimmjow.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Kau yang mengerjakan semuanya bersama Ulquiorra-san, kau hanya menyuruhku mengurus pekerjaan yang mudah."

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa kan? Biar kau tidak kecapean," Grimmjow mengacak surai Ichigo.

"Tapi kan—…"

"Ichigo."

Dan Ichigo menoleh saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"B-Byakuya…?" Ichigo sedikit terperangah saat mendapati seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang dan manic abu-abu menawan yang kini menghampirinya itu. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku client yang akan bertemu dengan kalian hari ini," ucap pria yang Ichigo panggil Byakuya itu.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Ah…uh…etto…" Ichigo menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Dia kekasihku," ucap Byakuya yang sontak membuat Ichigo bertambah blushing. Dan bisa Ulquiorra lihat ekspresi keterkejutan Grimmjow.

"Ma-maaf belum pernah memberitahumu," ucap Ichigo.

Tak ada respon dari Grimmjow.

"Grimm…?" panggil Ichigo. "Kau kenapa?" Ichigo bermaksud meraih lengan Grimmjow, dan tiba-tiba Grimmjow menampiknya dengan kasar. Lalu tanpa kata, Grimmjow pergi dari tempat itu.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Seusai rapat, Grimmjow langsung masuk ke ruangannya dengan lankah di hentak-hentakkan. Ulquiorra mengekor tepat di belakang, menutup pintu dan menghampiri meja Grimmjow untuk meletakkan hasil rapat tadi.

"Kau baik saja, Grimm?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Grrr…" Grimmjow hanya menggeram.

"Sebaiknya jangan libatkan emosi mu dengan urusan pekerjaan. Kau harus professional Grimm," Ulquiorra memberesi meja Grimmjow. Dan…

Brak…

Grimmjow berdiri tepat di belakang Uluiorra dan menggebrakkan tangannya di meja, mengurung tubuh Ulquiorra.

"Tahu apa kau?" Tanya Grimmjow dingin. "Kau tidak berhak menasihatiku."

Ulquiorra menghela nafas.

"Kauterlalu baik untuk orang seperti dia, Grimm—…"

Bruukkkhhh!

Grimmjow mendorong keras tubuh Ulquiorra ke meja, dan tanpa persiapan menyerangnya dengan ganas. Beginilah Grimmjow, dia selalu melampiaskan kemarahan dan nafsu nya pada Ulquiorra, melakukan kekerasan seksual hingga sering Ulquiorra tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"G-Grimm…" Ulquiorra merintih kesakitan karena Grimmjow memasukinya dengan brutal dan tanpa persiapan sedikitpun. "Agh…" Ulquiorra hanya bisa merintih tanpa perlawanan. Ia mengerti kalau Grimmjow sangat marah hari ini, tentu saja karena ia harus bertemu dengan kekasih Ichigo.

"Grimm…" meski begitu ia tak bisa membenci pria itu. "…agh…apa kau—tidak bisa sedikit saja…melupakannya…? Aargghh…" ia menjerit saat Grimmjow meremas kejantanannya begitu kuat. "Apa aku…tidak cukup baik untukmu, Grimm…"

"Grrr…" hanya terdengar geraman dari Grimmjow. Ia mempercepat gerakan keluar masuknya, juga kocokannya pada penis Ulquiorra.

"Ahhh…ahhh…ahhhhh…" Ulquiorra mendesah makin heboh saat ia merasa hasratnya kian memuncak. "G-Grimmm…aaaaaaahhhhhh…" Ulquiorra mendesah panjang saat hasratnya membuncah keluar. Karena itulah lubang kenikmatannya kian mengerat, membuat Grimmjow menyusul klimaks dalam beberapa sentakan terakhir.

"Hosh…hosh…" nafas mereka terengah, dan keduanya terduduk di lantai. Ulquiorra membalikkan tubuhnya supaya berhadapan dengan Grimmjow, lalu ia memeluk pria itu erat.

"Grimm…" panggil Ulquiorra lembut. "Apa kau tidak bisa mulai mencintaiku?"

"Berisik," ucap Grimmjow dengan nada datar.

"Grimmjow…"

_I love you—_

**~OoooOoooO~**

Hari sudah cukup sore saat Grimmjow keluar dari kantornya, dan wajahnya langsung berubah cerah saat mendapati pemuda bersurai jingga itu tengah menunggu taxi.

"Hei," Grimmjow menghampiri.

"Hei," balas Ichigo dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

"Hng…tidak perlu. Aku—…"

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tidak berniat menunggu taxi sampai malam kan?"

"Yeah, memang tidak. Tapi aku—…" dan ucapan Ichigo terpotong saat sebuah mobil menghampiri mereka. Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Byakuya. "Aku bersama dengannya," lanjut Ichigo.

Grimmjow meneratkan kepalan tangannya, giginya saling beradu karena kesal.

"Selamat sore, Jaquez-sama," Byakuya berusaha sopan menyapa client-nya itu. "A—…"

"Hari ini dia bersamaku," ucap Grimmjow dan mencengkeram lengan Ichigo.

"Grimm…? Tapi aku…"

"Ada urusan pekerjaan yang harus kubicarakan denganmu, Ichigo," tegas Grimm.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Aku kan jadi sudah punya acara lain Grimm…"

"Acara lain? Kencan maksudmu?"

Wajah Ichigo memerah.

Terdengar helaan nafas, lalu Byakuya keluar dari mobil.

"Kami sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu, jadi kami berniat menghabiskan waktu bersama," Byakuya melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Ichigo.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya," perintah Grimmjow.

Byakuya tampak mengernyit.

"Dia kekasihku," tegas Byakuya balik.

"Lepaskan-tanganmu-darinya!" ucap Grimmjow penuh penekanan di tiap katanya.

"Apa masalahm—…"

Buuaakkkk!

Ucapan Byakuya terpotong saat tiba-tiba Grimmjow menghantam wajahnya. Byakuya menatap marah, bersiap menyerang balik, tapi Ichigo segera mencegahnya.

"B-Byakuya, tolong jangan…" Ichigo memegangi tubuh kekasihnya itu, atau dia akan segera meninju Grimmjow juga.

Tanpa kata, Byakuya langsung menggandeng Ichigo ke arah mobil, tapi Grimmjow langsung memaksa Ichigo ke dalam tarikannya.

"Aku bilang dia bersamaku hari ini," tegas Grimmjow dan menyeret Ichigo pergi. Byakuya sudah nyaris mengejar, tapi Ichigo menatapnya dan dengan ucapan tanpa suara, dia mengucapkan 'tenanglah' yang berarti Byakuya tak boleh mengejarnya.

Grimmjow menghampiri mobilnya di parkiran, Ulquiorra sudah menunggu disana. Belum sempat Ulquiorra bertanya, Grimmjow langsung menyeret Ichigo masuk ke mobil, duduk di bangku penumpang. Sedikit kecewa memang, tapi Ulquiorra langsung duduk di kursi kemudi dan menyetir mobilnya ke jalanan.

"Grimm, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo sedikit kesal. "Kita kan bisa membicarakannya baik-baik. Selain itu, bukankah dia client yang penting?"

"Tch! Aku tidak peduli," dengus Grimmjow.

"Tapi aku peduli!" akhirnya Ichigo membentak. "Dia kekasihku! Dan aku tidak suka caramu memperlakukannya!"

Grrr…

Terdengar geraman marah Grimmjow. Tapi ia tak melakukan apapun sampai mereka sampai di apartement Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra. Begitu mobil berhenti, Grimmjow langsung menyeret Ichigo masuk.

Bruukkhh…!

Grimmjow membantingnya di sofa, dan ia merangkak di atas tubuh Ichigo.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan huh!" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada tinggi.

Ulquiorra yang baru saja memasuki apartement, hanya menatap diam ke arah Grimmjow, lalu menutup pintu yang tadi Grimmjow biarkan terbuka. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur saat Grimmjow dengan paksa melepas baju Ichigo.

"G-Grimm—…apa yang kau lakukan!" Ichigo memberontak.

"Diamlah, Berry. Aku sedang _bad_ _mood_," sahut Grimmjow dan langsung meraup bibir Ichigo dengan bibirnya.

"Hmph…Grii—…nnnhhh…" Ichigo memberontak sekuat tenaga, tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa lepas dari cengkraman Grimmjow.

Grimmjow beralih menciumi leher Ichigo, mengecupnya, menggigitnya dan meninggalkan bekas kebiruan disana.

"Grimm…kumohon, hentikan…" pinta Ichigo.

Tapi Grimmjow tak mendengarkan, lidahnya justru turun ke dada Ichigo.

"Grimmjow…" suara Ichigo bergetar. "Kumohon hentikan…" perkataan Ichigo tak digubrisnya, hingga ia mengalihkan tangannya untuk meremas sesuatu di selangkangan Ichigo.

"GRIMMJOW!" bentak Ichigo yang segera menyadarkan Grimmjow ke dunia nyata. Mata Ichigo berair dan menatap Grimmjow dengan tubuh gemetar.

"I—chigo…" ucap Grimmjow. "Ichigo, aku tidak—…" Ia mencoba membelai pipi Ichigo tapi Ichigo segera menampiknya kasar.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Ichigo dengan suara bergetar.

Grimmjow segera beralih dari tubuh Ichigo, dan dengan langkah cepat, Ichigo keluar dari apartement Grimmjow sambil membenahi pakaiannya.

Sepeninggal Ichigo, Grimmjow hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengusap wajahnya. Tak percaya pada apa yang barusan dilakukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ulquiorra seraya duduk di samping Grimmjow setelah meletakkan sekaleng soda di hadapan Grimmjow. "Dia akan membencimu seumur hidup," Ulquiorra menenggak minumannya. "Pasti."

"Iya iya aku tahu, brengsek! Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku," Grimmjow mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku hanya…sedikit lepas control," ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Ulquiorra melirik selangkangan Grimmjow, sepertinya Grimjjow sudah menegang.

"Butuh bantuan?" ucap Ulquiorra dan beralih ke hadapan Grimmjow, berlutut sambil membuka resletting celana Grimmjow. Ia meremas kejantanan Grimmjow yang masih tertutup boxer.

"Kau berniat membantuku atau tidak!" omel Grimmjow.

"Hn…" Ulquiorra hanya menggumam untuk kemudian mengeluarkan kejantanan Grimmjow yang sudah menegang sempurna, lalu memainkannya dengan ahli.

"Ssshh…Ichi…" desis Grimmjow tanpa sadar yang sedikit banyak membuat hati Ulquiorra mencelos.

Yeah, walau Ulquiorra tahu perasaan Grimmjow, baginya tetap saja menyakitkan. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tak berhenti memanjakan Grimmjow meskipun hatinya harus teriris tiap kali nama Ichigo terucap dari bibir Grimmjow.

.

.

.

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

.

Maap kalo banyak typo u/ . \u


	2. Chapter 2 : A Question

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo

Thx buat yg udah review : heriyandi kurosaki, rin-hisagi , devilluke ryu shin, Kim Victoria, and Nick Say FuckerShit For Kagari. Makasih banyak read reviewnya :-D

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : A Question

.

.

.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tampak begitu sibuk, seolah ia seharusnya memiliki tangan tambahan untuk mengurusi semua pekerjaan yang ada. Sementara seorang pria bersurai biru tampak begitu santai di kursinya.

"Oi, Ulquiorra, tolong buatkan aku kopi," perintah si surai biru pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Menghela nafas, pemuda berkulit pucat yang dipanggil Ulquiorra itu segera membuatkan kopi untuk atasannya itu. Dengan sedikit kasar ia meletakkan cangkir kopi di hadapan si surai biru.

"Hei, _chill out man_. Kau bisa menumpahkannya," protes si surai biru lalu meraih cangkir itu dan meminumnya.

Ulquiorra hanya menggeleng pelan dan berbalik, bersiap melanjutkan pekerjaannya sampai langkahnya terhenti saat si surai biru itu kembali angkat bicara.

"Ah, tolong belikan _snack_ sekalian, aku kehabisan stok camilanku."

"Kau bisa membelinya sendiri, kan? Grimmjow Jeager Jacquez?" tegas Ulquiorra dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Ayolaah, kau ini bawahanku. Cepat belikan aku camilan."

"Aku sedang mengurusi pekerjaanmu Grimm. Kalau kau ingin aku membelikanmu makanan, kau yang urus pekerjaan ini."

"Oh, ayolah, kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Sekarang ka—…"

"Grimm!" Ulquiorra sedikit membentak. "Kau pikir kita masih punya waktu banyak? Proyek barumu dengan Kuchiki corps sudah mulai dijalankan, dan ini pekerjaanmu dalam proyek itu. Harusnya kau—…"

"Argh, _Shut up_!" potong Grimmjow. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar nama itu disebut."

Ulquiorra hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku akan menyuruh Ichigo membelikanmu makanan," Ulquiorra mengambil ponselnya.

"Jangan ganggu dia!" lagi, Grimmjow memotong.

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini jam makan siang. Mungkin dia sedang beristirahat."

"Dan?"

"Dan? Tentu saja aku tidak ingin membuatnya kelelahan karena waktu istirahatnya kuganggu."

"Kurasa dia tidak akan selelah itu. Tadi kau hanya menyuruhnya membuat laporan tentang perkembangan proyek kan?"

"Hei, 'hanya' kau bilang? Membuat laporan tidak semudah itu Ulquiorra, harus benar-benar berda—…"

"_Screw you_!" bentak Ulquiorra. Dan itu pertama kalinya Ulqui bicara dengan nada tinggi terhadap Grimmjow.

"He—hei…apa masalahmu huh?" ucap Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra tak menjawab, ia merapikan meja dari kertas-kertas yang tadi digulatinya untuk kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Dan setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hei—…" panggil Grimmjow tapi tak mengejar, ia terlalu gengsi untuk melakukan itu. "Tch, terserah kau saja," kesalnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Malam sudah larut, dan Grimmjow masih harus berkutat dengan pkerjaan hasil malas-malasannya tadi siang.

"Argh! Kapan ini akan selesai!" keluhnya sambil membanting setumpuk dokumen di meja. "Ulquiorra, buatkan aku kop—…" dan ucapan Grimmjow terhenti saat menyadari ia hanya sendirian di ruangan itu. Ulquiorra yang biasanya menemani dan membantunya bekerja entah pergi kemana seharian ini. Ya, sejak kejadian tadi siang.

Grimmjow menghela nafas panjang sembari mengusap wajahnya. Ia berpikir sejenak, berniat untuk menelfon pemuda bermata hijau itu, tapi batal. Ia malah membuang ponselnya jauh-jauh. Setelah itu ia kembali pada pekerjaannya sambil mengomel pelan.

Pukul 03.00 a.m. Grimmjow baru keluar dari kantor dan berkendara setengah tidur menuju apartementnya. Suasana senyap saat Grimmjow memasuki apartement, lampu-lampu tak dinyalakan, menandakan tidak ada manusia di sana.

"Tch! _Ano yaro_, kemana sebenarnya dia?" gerutu Grimmjow sambil menyalakan lampu-lampu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia langsung membanting tubuhnya begitu menghampiri ranjang. Berbaring menatap langit-langit, cukup lama, hingga tangannya bergerak menuju daerah selangkangannya.

"Khh…!" desisnya sambil meremas kuat benda miliknya itu. Untuk beberapa saat ia melakukan itu, hingga ia membuka resletting celananya dan mengeluarkan benda yang sudah menegang itu, lalu mengocoknya pelan, namun makin kuat.

"Nnnhh…" ia mengerang pelan. Ia harus mengeluarkan hasratnya untuk sedikit meredam stress. Cukup lama ia terus memanjakan miliknya sendiri, ya, cukup lama, hingga ia menyadari kalau…

"_I can't_—…_come_," ucap Grimmjow _horror_. "Tapi bagaimana bi—…" oooke, dan Grimmjow baru menyadari kalau ia memang sudah tidak pernah melakukan onani. Pasalnya, tiap kali dia _horny_, dia selalu menggunakan Ulquiorra seagai pelampiasannya. Dan sekarang, karena ia terbiasa dengan hal itu, dia tidak bisa klimaks hanya dengan onani.

"AAAARRRGGHH…! Ulquiorra-Teme!," raung Grimmjow. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pria itu entah dimana sekarang ini, dan…

…itu karena kesalahan Grimmjow sendiri…

**~OoooOoooO~**

Grrr…!

Grimmjow _bad_ _mood_ sepanjang hari di hari berikutnya. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena ia tidak bisa melepaskan hasratnya, dan itu benar-enar membuatnya frustasi.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Apa?!" omel Grimmjow saat ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" suara Ichigo.

"Y-yeah…" suara Grimmjow melembut.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan laporannya. Apa ada yang lain?" tanya Ichigo seraya menghampiri meja Grimmjow dan menaruh setumpuk dokumen di sana.

Tapi bukannya memperhatikan ucapan Ichigo, Grimmjow malah memandangi bibir manis pemuda yang ditaksirnya itu. Ia ingin sekali melahapnya, apalagi dengan kondisinya sekarang, ia sangat ingin melepaskan hasratnya.

"Ichigo…" panggil Grimmjow, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri pemuda manis itu.

"Grimm—…? Kau kenapa? kau aneh."

"Hng…" sama sekali tak melepas tatapannya, Grimmjow membelai pipi Ichigo lembut.

"Grimm…" Ichigo berusaha melepaskan tangan Grimmjow, ia takut kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi, dan Ichigo semakin takut saat jemari Grimmjow kini membelai bibir cherry nya. "Grimm!" Ichigo menyentakkan tangan Grimmjow keras.

Seolah baru sadar apa yang barusan akan dilakukannya, Grimmjow tampak gelagapan.

"A—…umm, apa tadi?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan laporanku. Apa kau butuh yang lain lagi?"

"Err…tidak. Kurasa cukup," ucap Grimmjow dan mengambil dokumen yang tadi Ichigo letakkan.

"Hei, ayolah, Ulquiorra-_san_ sedang tidak ada , jadi biarkan aku membantumu."

Gerakan Grimmjow terhenti. Ichigo tahu Ulquiorra sedang tidak ada? Apa berarti ia juga tahu dimana Ulquiorra sekarang?

"Ichigo, apa kau—…" tapi entah mengapa ada yang menghentikan pertanyaan yang sudah nyaris Grimmjow ucapkan itu.

"Ya…?" Ichigo menanti kelanjutan ucapan Grimmjow.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawa Grimmjow kemudian. "Aku akan memeriksa laporanmu. Untuk sementara kau santai saja. Aku akan memanggil kalau nanti aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Baiklah," jawab Ichigo lalu meninggalkan ruangan Grimmjow.

"_Shit_!" gerutu Grimmjow sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Untuk apa aku ingin tahu keberadaannya. Tanpa dia aku juga bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanku sendiri!"

Terdiam sesaat.

"…Ulquiorra brengsek!"

**~OoooOoooO~**

Karena kekeraskepalaannya Grimmjow benar-benar kewalahan. Ia harus mengurusi semuanya sendirian dan ia sama sekali tak minta bantuan orang lain termasuk Ichigo yang tadi ia janjikan akan memanggilnya jika butuh bantuan. Alhasil. Hari itu Grimmjow sama sekali tak bisa pulang ke rumah untuk sekadar beristirahat, ia harus tetap berada di kantornya dengan dikelilingi pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya.

"Tch! Sialan. Proyek ini untuk besok. Kenapa tidak kukerjakan lebih dulu!"

Grimmjow mulai mengotak-atik rancangan proyek itu. Tapi hingga hampir _deadline_ untuk dikirim pada perusahan aliansi nya, Grimmjow masih belum bisa menyelesaikan rancangannya.

"_Chikuso_!" omel Grimmjow. Ia benar-benar berharap kalau ia punya tangan tambahan.

Tok…tok…tok…

"APA?!" sewot Grimmjow.

"Permisi, _Sachou_. Orang dari Sousuke corp sudah tiba. Mereka meminta pendataan proyek yang ada di region utara."

"Hah? Sousuke corp? bukankah janji dengan mereka masih besok?"

"Bukankah hari pertemuannya sudah diajukan jauh-jauh hari? _Sachou_ bilang karena ada urusan dengan proyek yang lain."

"_Shit_!" Grimmjow benar-benar lupa soal itu. Ia benar-benar kacau tanpa seseorang yang membantu dan me-_manage_ waktunya. "Ulquiorra-_teme_! Dimana kau sebenarnya!" Grimmjow meninju meja sekuatnya.

"Berhenti mengeluh dan cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, kepala biru."

Grimmjow langsung menatap ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu. Ulquiorra. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia menyeringai senang.

"_Teme_, aku akan membunuhmu nanti," ucap Grimmjow dengan seringaiannya.

"Kau boleh membunuhku nanti, setelah aku membunuhmu duluan," balas Ulquiorra. "Kau, suruh manager bagian A untuk menemui orang Sousuke corp," perintah Ulquiorra pada orang tadi yang segera melaksanakan ucapan Ulquiorra.

"Bagaimana dengan proyek untuk hari ini?" tanya Ulquiorra sembari menghampiri meja Grimmjow.

"Sudah 80%," jawab Grimmjow. "Dan aku sudah menyelesaikan yang ini," Grimmjow menunjukkan sebuah amplop coklat.

"Bagus. Sekarang yang ini dulu. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan orang dari Sousuke corp terlalu lama menunggu," ucap Ulquiorra dan segera menarik beberapa document sambil menyalakan laptopnya.

Grimmjow melaukan hal yang sama. Untuk kemudian mereka bekerja dalam diam. Sesekali Grimmjow melirik Ulquiorra. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu ampak berantakan. Ia tidak memakai jaz nya, dan kemejanya tampak lusuh, dari wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau ia kurang tidur, juga ekspresinya yang menujukkan kalau ia kelelahan. Sama seperti Grimmjow.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya kau kemana?" tanya Grimmjow tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Ulquiorra balik tanpa berpaling dari layar komputernya.

"_Like hell I know_."

Ulquiorra menghela nafas lelah. "Aku menyelesaikan proyek di kantor cabang kita yang bermasalah. Distrik C."

"_What_? Jadi kau bolak-balik ke luar negeri hanya untuk—…"

"Hei! Jangan bilang 'hanya'! menurutmu itu salah siapa perusahaan kita bermasalah? Dan menurutmu siapa yang lepas tangan begitu saja soal itu? Selain itu aku juga harus menyelesaikan masalah proyek kita dengan aliansi kita disana!" omel balik Ulquiorra yang sontak membuat Grimmjow bungkam.

"Tch! Berisik! Sudahlah, kita selesaikan yang ini dulu! Aaarrgh! Kenapa ini tidak ada selesainya!" Grimmjow mulai mengeluh lagi.

"Berhenti mengeluh, Grimmjow Jaeger Jacquez! Ini salahmu sendiri karena memborong proyek dalam satu waktu! Lain kali kalau kau asal mengambil proyek sekaligus, aku benar-benar akan angkat tangan!"

"_Urusai_! Ini kesempatan bagus untuk perusahaan kita supaya…bla…bla…bla…"

"…bla…bla…"

"…bla…"

"…"

"…"

**~OoooOoooO~**

Grimmjow langsung membanting tubuhnya di ranjang begitu berhasil mencapai kamarnya. Ia terengah dan benar-benar lelah. Untunglah, dengan bantuan Ulquiorra semua pekerjaannya berjalan lancar dan semua jadwal ter-_manage_ kembali.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membuang segalanya di lantai!" omel Ulquiorra yang mengikuti Grimmjow ke kamar. Ia tahu kalau Grimmjow pasti akan membuang mulai dari sepatu, kaos kaki, koper, jaz, dasi dan bahkan kemejanya ke lantai. Ulquiorra memunguti barang-barang Grimmjow dan menempatkannya di tempat yang seharusnya.

Diam. Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra yang tengah menggantung jaz Grimmjow. Astaga, meskipun Ulquiorra sudah selelah itu—mungkin bahkan lebih lelah dari Grimmjow—ia masih sempat untuk mengurusi kucing biru itu.

"Hoi, _Teme_," panggil Grimmjow.

"Hn," jawab Ulquiorra tanpa menoleh.

"Hoi, aku bicara padamu!" kesal Grimmjow dan beranjak duduk.

"Aku mendengarkan. Jadi katakan saja!"

"Haaah? Apa itu cara bicaramu padaku sekarang? _Kuso_-_yarou_!"

"Dengar, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan omelanmu!" Ulquiorra berbalik menatap Grimmjow sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aarrrrgghh! Terserahlah!" Grimmjow kembali membanting tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Tch!" decih Ulquiorra. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu, tapi ia batal memutar knop nya saat Grimmjow tiba-tiba berada di belakang Ulquiorra dan tangannya terulur menggebrak pintu, tak membiarkan Ulquiorra membuka pintu.

"Aku belum selesai bicara," ucap Grimmjow.

"Kurasa sudah ti—…"

Bruukh!

Ulquirra terbelalak saat Grimmjow mendorongnya hingga terbaring ke lantai dengan Grimmjow berada di atasnya. Kucing biru itu merangkak di atas tubuhnya, menatapnya dengan intens. Rambutnya yang sudah berantakan menambah kesan tersendiri pada wajah tampannya.

"Aku benci kalau kau berkeliaran tanpa keberadaan yang jelas," ucap Grimmjow.

"Kuanggap sebagai ucapan terima kasih," jawab Ulquiorra sengit.

"Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu," Grimmjow menundukkan wajahnya, meraih leher Ulquiorra dengan bibirnya.

"_Well_, apa itu berarti kau merindukanku?"

"Heh, jangan bercanda!" Grimmjow memaksa lepas kemeja Ulquiorra. "Satu-satunya orang yang kurindukan adalah Ichigo. Kau…? Aku hanya benci kalau tidak ada orang yang bisa kusuruh!" Grimmjow meraup _nipple_ Ulquiorra, menjilatnya, dan menggigitnya kuat sebagai ungkapan kekesalannya.

"Heh? _So, why are you so worked up_?"

"Tch! Sudah kubilang, karena tidak ada yang bisa kusuruh! Dan…" Grimmjow menarik lepas celana Ulquiorra, membuat pemuda itu kini telanjang bulat. Grimmjow lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Ulqquiorra. "…karena tidak ada yang bisa kugunakan untuk pelampiasan nafsuku."

"Ugh…ahhh…" Ulquiorra mendesah tertahan saat Grimmjow menerobos masuk ke tubuhnya. "Tch! Kau kan bisa keluar sana dan menemukan beberapa pelacur jalanan. Sshhh…" Ulquiorra mendesis saat Grimmjow mulai bergerak.

"Hng…aku tidak bernafsu pada wanita murahan macam mereka. Ahh…brengsek!" Grimmjow membalikkan tubuh Ulquiorra secara kasar lalu memasukinya dengan kuat, bergerak liar untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

"Bukankah aku sama saja dengan mereka?" ucap Ulquiorra.

"Hng…kurasa tidak," ucap Grimmjow lalu meraih _nipple_ Ulquiorra, memilinnya kuat, membuat pemuda itu mengerang kuat. "Entah kenapa aku tidak pernah cukup untuk mencumbumu."

Ulquiorra hanya bisa terdiam mendapati penuturan Grimmjow. Apa kucing biru itu tidak sadar kalau ucapannya tadi sama saja dengan pernyataan cinta? Entah Grimmjow memang tidak menyadari perasaannya atau dia memang tidak ingin mengakui perasaannya itu, yang jelas Ulquiorra memilih untuk diam. Ia akan semua berjalan mengikuti waktu dan membiarkan Grimmjow menyadari perasaannya sendiri sekalipun itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

_Mungkin masih terlalu awal bagiku untuk memintamu mencintaiku—…_

"Hey Grimm…" ucap Ulquiorra, ia membalikkan tubuhnya supaya bisa menatap Grimmjow.

"Nnhhh…ahhh…apa?!" sewot Grimmjow tanpa memelankan gerakannya, ia bahkan mempercepat gerakan _in_-_out_ nya.

"Suatu saat…ugh…ahhh…" Ulquiorra melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Grimmjow saat merasa gerakan Grimmjow makin brutal ia tahu Grimmjow sebentar lagi akan klimaks, dan ia rasa ia juga begitu. "Suatu saat kalau aku bisa mendapat tempat di hatimu—…"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Ogh…" Grimmjow mencengkeram pundak Ulquiorra hingga memerah, ia makin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ssshh…aku bilang 'kalau'…" balas Ulquiorra. "Kalau suatu saat kau mulai membuka hatimu untukku…"

"Ghhh…" Grimmjow menyentak kuat beberapa kali dan mencapai klimaks nya saat Ulquiorra melontarkan satu pertanyaan dari bibirnya. Satu pertanyaan yang membuat Grimmjow terbelalak dan merasa kalau denting waktu bergerak dalam gerak _slow_ _motion_ dan bahkan berhenti sejenak.

"…_Can I Have a Kiss_…?"

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Readers, Maap banget kalo kerjaan kantor Grimm terdengar bullshit banget (karena emang bullshit), soalnya author sama sekali gak tau kerjaan direktur tuh apa aja. Gak ding, author malah sama sekali gak tau kalo kerja di perusahaan tuh kayak apa n ngapain aja –d- maklum, belum pengalaman broo… jadi maap banget ya. And maap juga kalo _feel_ nya kurang kerasa, soalnya author bingung mau nulis apalagi saat Ulquiorra absent dari samping Grimm. Susah bikin Grimm lebih frustasi lagi XP maapkan author yang gak jago ini. But…

.

Read n Review please … XD

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya…


End file.
